Flowey is a Pokemon
by Neoraichu
Summary: Frisk awakes one morning five years after leaving the underworld to find Flowey in her Pokemon Diamond Guidebook. He's decided that he's a Pokemon.


by neoraichu

Undertale is the intellectual property of Toby Fox and used for fanfiction purposes. I have no claims to any of these works. Thank you.

...

Frisk awoke as she stretched out in bed. It had been five years since she escaped the underworld and set the monsters free from the barrier. Five years of adapting to the life she once knew, but with a new family. She had not really seen any of her own family since she fell into the world of monsters back then... since her parents died in that horrible accident. The accident that drove her to go to the mountain that none returned from in the first place.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" called Toriel from downstairs, "You don't want to miss breakfast! If Asgore eats it all before you get here, don't blame me!"

' _Subtle, goat mom,_ ' she thought as she got up.

Looking down on her undressed body, she realized just how fast she was growing up... and growing out. Even though she was living with monsters, the local boys were getting bolder around her. Even with skeleton guardians like Sans and Papyrus, a determined horny boy was hard to deter for very long.

She paused in her thoughts when she heard sounds coming from her walk-in closet/game/computer room.

' _Who's messing with my stuff at this time of the morning?_ ' she thought as she got up and walked over to the door. Leaning around the corner, she noticed that Flowey was at her _Gameboy Advance_ with a book laid out in front of him.

"Flowey," she muttered, "What are you doing with my stuff so early in the morning?"

" ** _I know the truth now,_** " he replied as he slowly turned his flower head to face her. It was with the creepy voice and the scary face that... bothered her so much.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

" _ **I know what I really am,**_ " he continued, " _ **and I have only ONE THING to say to you!**_ "

She gulped hard.

His face changed back as he asked, " _Would you be my_ _Pokemon trainer_ _?!_ "

She face faulted in spite of herself. "WHAT?!" she asked as she jumped back to her feet. Walking over, she looked down and saw her _Pokemon Diamond Guidebook_ open to... _Sunflora_?!

" _That's ME!_ " he cried as he poked the page with a leafy limb.

"You're... a... Pokemon?" she asked slowly.

" _OH YES!_ " he replied, " _See? My love bullets... they're really Bullet Seeds!_"

"But that move isn't learned until 21st level," she replied evenly, "How did you get so evolved when you weren't ever even a Sunkern?"

" _Hello!_ " he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, " _Alphys experimented on me, so she must have evolved me through Sunkern and up to level 20 as a Sunflora!_ "

Frisk scratched her head trying to make sense of what Flowey was saying.

" _You're a Pokemon Master!_ " he pleaded, " _You have to show me all those other moves I haven't learned yet!_ "

She knelt down by him, poking his stem with her finger as she said, "Kinda scrawny for a Sunflora, don't you think?"

" _I must be malnourished!_ " he replied, " _That's the ticket!_ "

' _Goat mom better not hear him say that,_ ' she admonished him in her mind.

" _I'm so weak, I have to live in a pot!_ " he said as he looked down on the flowerpot he was planted in.

She did notice that Sunflora could walk around on their own, and only had to root themselves at night.

"But you get levels battling other Pokemon," she argued, "and there are no other Pokemon for you to battle."

" _Well d'uh!_ " he replied, " _We're in the totally wrong region!_ "

"The wrong world," she corrected him.

" _Then... then... we'll just have to get to the right world, won't we!_ "

"What's this we, paleface?"

" _Aw c'mon,_ " he pleaded, " _I don't ask a whole lot... do I?!_ "

"Well," she replied as she scratched her chin, "I can't go anywhere until I graduate from High School."

" _Then you take me to the Pokemon World, right?!_ "

She looked into his eager flower face and sighed in defeat. Flowey's mind was obviously set in stone.

"Fine," she replied, "but you have to obey your trainer until then."

He nodded eagerly.

"Honey," said Asgore as he opened the door from the hallway, "Breakfast is getting..." He blinked as he looked at her crouching naked form.

" **DAD!** " she hollered as she tossed a sitting pillow at him. ' _A girl needs her PRIVACY!_ '

He barely closed the door in time to avoid taking the pillow in the face.

" _For once,_ " said Flowey slowly, " _I feel... HAPPY!_ "

She looked down and for a second, saw the Asriel that Flowey once was. He was kneeling on the floor as he smiled and looked on the data page for Sunflora. There was a flash as if there was still an echo of his soul trapped inside the body of a flower.

"Well then let the _Pokemon Journey_ begin!" she cried as she jumped to her feet.

" _YEAH!_ "

' _Ugh..._ ' she sighed in her mind, ' _How am I going to explain this to the others?!_ ' She looked down at Flowey smiling and thought, ' _as long as he's happy, I'll make this work... somehow._ '

There was a knock at the door.

"Child," said Toriel, "Is everything alright in there?!"

"I'm fine, Mom!" she called back, "Just tell Dad to knock before coming into a lady's room!" But in her mind, she thought, ' _And I'm not a child anymore! SHEESH!_ '

"Very well," she replied, "Don't forget we're going to the park at noon for a picnic. I've made several of your favorite Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pies."

"Thanks Mom!"

"Shower and get dressed," continued Toriel.

"Yes, Mom," she muttered.

" _I can't wait to learn this... uh... Giga Drain Attack!_ "

Frisk sighed.


End file.
